1. Field
Some example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to a variable resistance device, a semiconductor device including the variable resistance device, and/or a method of operating the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a need for memory devices that have high storage capacity and low power consumption increases, more research is being conducted into next-generation memory devices that are not only non-volatile but also do not need to be refreshed. Such a next-generation memory device is desired to have high integration characteristics of Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM), non-volatile characteristics of flash memory, high-speed operating characteristics of Static RAM (SRAM), and so on. Next-generation memory devices may include Phase change RAM (PRAM), Nano Floating Gate Memory (NFGM), Polymer RAM (PoRAM), Magnetic RAM (MRAM), Ferroelectric RAM (FeRAM), and Resistive RAM (RRAM). From among the above next-generation memory devices, RRAM is based on the phenomenon that a path in which current flows is generated thus lowering electrical resistance when a sufficiently high current is applied to a nonconductive material. In this case, once the path is generated, the path may be canceled or regenerated by applying an adequate voltage to the nonconductive material.